


Dead Bodies

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fanfic Amino, Humor, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is tired and Nico is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the #alacorpse Weekend Challenge over at the Fanfic Amino app and thought I'd share here also. 
> 
> The prompt was: "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”
> 
> I should note that I read the books a long time ago so it might be out of character. Do let me know.

Nico di Angelo was just opening the door to his apartment when he heard the scream inside. Rushing in to investigate he quickly found his boyfriend in the kitchen.

“Will, are you okay? What’s going on?” He asks. 

“He brought another one!” Will answered pointing at the corpse of a grey pigeon lying on the windowsill of the kitchen. 

By he, Nico’s boyfriend meant their cat. Or at least that’s what the feline has made them think. Cat, which is how they have been calling him, is one of those cases in which he was the one to adopt the couple as a family; and has been proving it by bringing them things such as dead mice and pigeons like the one lying on their kitchen right now. 

“Um, don’t you work with corpses all the time?” Will, was a med student thus sometimes must practice procedures on dead bodies. 

“Is not the same!” Watching the usually calm blond’s altered expression over something so natural made it hard for Nico to hold his composure. 

“How so?” He raised an eyebrow at Will. 

“He always makes sure I see him do the killing! The little devil knows I hate it!” 

“He’s trying to teach you how to do it yourself.” Nico tried hard not to smile. In the short time they became aquantances with the stray cat, he had become quite knowledgable on feline behavior. A trait he found out was not uncommon for cat lovers. 

“Well, I don’t need him to!” 

Nico reached under the counter for a plastic bag and calmly went to the window to pick up the bird. 

“It’s still cool.”

“Of course you would find it cool. I swear, it's Iike I’m in a relationship with death.” Will rolled his eyes. 

“Good thing you’re a doctor then.” Nico wrapped the carcass then went outside to throw it in the garbage. 

When he came back he found his boyfriend still in the kitchen but this time the cat was back and it was rubbing himself against Will’s legs happily while the young man tried to serve him food. Nico smile amusedly at the scene. 

“You’re going to be the death of me Cat.” Will told the feline as he set the plate of cat food on his hand, on the floor. As the cat started to eat, the young man scratched its back, near its tail. 

“I thought that was me.” Nico suppressed a giggle when he saw the other man try to hide his surprise. 

“Both of you are.” He said making a face. “I don’t have time for this. I gotta go study.” 

“Hungry?” Nico called as Will was leaving the room. 

“Yeah.” 

“Pizza?” 

“Yes.” Nico knew how much his boyfriend liked pizza. 

“Okay.” With that Will finally left the room, leaving Nico alone with the cat. 

Nico fished out his phone from his pocket to call for delivery and sat down in one of the dinner table chairs. Cat had already finished eating and jumped at the opportunity of having a warm lap under him. 

“Thanks buddy, I know you’re trying to help,” He scratched the cat under his chin, earning Nico a soft purr. “but you need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”


End file.
